Images
by Celi-chii
Summary: Cadena de pequeños momentos en la vida de estos tórtolos. NaruHina.


**Disclaimer:** _Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son obra del maravilloso Masashi Kishimoto; la historia, obviamente, es mía. __  
_

**Pareja:** _Naruto y Hinata. (Naruto / Naruto Shippuden)_

**Tipo:** _Serie de escenas cortas sobre la vida de dichos personajes._

**Advertencia:** _Yo diría que ninguna, pero si se me ha colado alguna palabrota de las mías por ahí, mis disculpas._

* * *

**F**ideos

Iba a empezar a comerse su tazón de ramen cuando vio a Kiba y Shino salir de Ichiraku.

- ¡Que aproveche Naruto!

- ¡Gracias chicos!

Iba a dar su primer sorbido de fideos cuando, de nuevo, le interrumpieron.

- Q-Que aproveche, N-Naruto-kun.

El Uzumaki miró rápidamente hacia la entrada, pero cuando lo hizo sólo alcanzó a ver una melena larga y azulada que conocía muy bien salir del local.

**M**isión

- Kiba, Sakura, manténganse por los alrededores por si el infiltrado escapa. Lee, tú bucarás conmigo en la zona norte. Naruto, Hinata, os toca la zona sur.

Y en ese momento las estrellas se alinearon e hicieron que esas simples palabras pronunciadas por el Nara y la intimidad que les proporcionaban dieran paso a una confesión por parte del Uzumaki y una felicidad inmensa por la Hyuga.

**D**espacho

- ¿Pero qué…?

Shizune, Tsunade, Kakashi y Gai no supieron qué estaba pasando cuando, al estar reunidos en el despacho de la Hokage, Naruto y Hinata entraron cogidos de la mano, dejaron el informe de la misión, y se fueron de la misma manera. Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente, Hinata sonrojada en su nivel máximo.

Pero Kurenai se dio cuenta a la primera. Y sonrió.

**L**laves

Cuando Naruto fue a coger las llaves que se le acababan de caer a su novia observó que de estas colgaba un pequeño llavero, una especia de foto.

- H-Hina-chan, ¿qué e-

- ¡N-Nada Naruto-kun!

Y dicho esto, la chica salió corriendo.

El chico suspiró frustrado al no haber visto la foto.

Hinata era rara.

**F**oto

Naruto se levantó temprano aquel día para poder llevarle ese estúpido papeleo de su última misión a Tsunade. Dejó a una Hinata dormida en la cama dándola un beso de despedida en la mejilla, la dejó café hecho y se dispuso a salir.

Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención; aquellas llaves que, meses atrás, no había podido ver con detenimiento. Las volvió a coger y miró aquella foto que tanta curiosidad le daba.

Sonrió. Cerró la puerta de su casa y se encaminó a la Torre Hokage, dejando en la entrada unas llaves de las cuales pendían un rubio y una ojiperla, ambos de 3 años, en uno de los columpios de la villa.

**R**ación

Naruto chilló ilusionado cuando Ayame pronunció las palabras "Invita la casa" a su quinto tazón de ramen, mientras se sonrojaba levemente. Ya estaba sorbiendo los fideos cuando vio el ceño fruncido de su novia.

- ¿Sucede algo Hinata-chan?

- ¿E-Eh? No, nada Naruto-kun.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de su corta capacidad intelectual, hasta él pudo darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que la ojiperla le dirigía a la castaña al salir del local.

Tragó en seco.

La próxima vez no dejaría que nadie le invitara.

**S**an Valentín

- ¿Rojas?

- Simboliza la pasión ardiente, el deseo, la fuerza, el combate, la renovación.

- Ya… ¿y las amarillas?

- Simbolizan la transición, el dinamismo, la vitalidad, la alegría, la gloria, la constancia, la nostalgia, los celos, la culpa, los recuerdos.

- Mm… ¿qué me dices de las azules?

- Simbolizan lo imposible, el pensamiento en sus múltiples aspectos, la magia, la verdad, la atemporalidad, el misterio, la fidelidad, las grandes aspiraciones.

- ¿Violetas?

- Simbolizan arrepentimiento, olor, duda, profundo pesar, melancolía.

El rubio suspiró agotado. – Lo siento Ino, pero no encuentro ninguna adecuada para Hinat…

El rubio fijó su mirada en un punto fijo de la floristería.

- Eh… ¿aquellas son blancas?

- ¡Oh, cierto, nos llegaron esta mañana! La verdad que nunca he sabido lo que significan, pero según este informe simbolizan pureza, inocencia, sinceridad, nobleza, potencialidad, luz y fuerza.

El rubio sonrió abiertamente. - ¡Perfectas! ¡Quiero un ramo de esas!

- En seguida.

**E**ntrega

Y cuando la ojiperla terminó de leer la tarjetita que venía entre las flores con las palabras "Te quiero" del rubio, sólo pudo abrazar más fuerte las rosas y aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad.

**T**ierno

- ¡Es precioso, Kiba-kun!

Y aunque sintió celos al ver al chico perro estar tan cerca de su novia, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Hinata acurrucar como un bebé a uno de los cachorros de Akamaru, el cual lamía la mejilla de la chica mientras esta reía.

**B**ikini

Cerró los puños con fuerza.

- Hinata.

La ojiperla le miró. - ¿Sí, Naruto-kun?

El rubio gruñó. Maldita inocencia.

- Creo que… creo que deberías ponerte el pareo.

La ojiperla lo miró confundida. - ¿E-Es que acaso n-no me ves bien?

¿Que si se veía bien? ¡Por supuesto que se veía bien! El problema era que parecía que toda la playa – hombres, claro – se había dado cuenta de lo bien que la quedaba ese dichoso bikini blanco y negro.

De un salto el rubio se levantó de la toalla y la cogió en volandas.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué haces Naruto-kun!

- Vamos a darnos un baño. – la susurró sonriendo cínicamente mientras se adentraba en el mar, mostrándole a todos de quién era aquella diosa en bikini.

**C**oco

La sonrisa de la Hyuga iluminó la casa cuando después de un duro día de entrenamiento llegó a casa y lo primero que recibió al entrar fue un beso y un: - He hecho tarta de coco, tu favorita.

La chica alzó una ceja divertida. - ¿Has cocinado?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – la chica lo miró interrogante - Vale, está bien, tal vez Sakura-chan me ayudó un poco. ¡Pero la levadura la eché yo solito!

La ojiperla rió y besó los labios del Uzumaki.

**B**año

Rodó por quinta vez por aquel amplio colchón.

Hacia la izquierda.

Hacia la derecha.

Boca arriba.

Boca abajo.

Bufó por enésima vez, ¡era inúitil! Lo llevaba intentando 20 minutos y no había forma de dormir. Incluso por un momento abrazó a la almohada simulando que aquel objeto inerte era el esbelto cuerpo de su novia. Y nada.

De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a una hermosa pelinegra con su pijama de manchas de vaca y su pelo algo húmedo entrar a la habitación.

- ¡Por fin!

No le dio tiempo a hacer nada cuando el chico la agarró rápidamente por la cintura y la tiró a la cama, posicionándose detrás de ella y suspirando feliz.

La chica rió.

- Naruto-kun, sólo ha sido una pequeña ducha.

- ¡De pequeña nada! – soltó hinchando los mofletes como un niño. – Sabes que se me hace eterno el tener que dormir sin ti.

La chica se sonrojó. – N-No será para tanto.

El rubio la estrechó más contra él. – Por supuesto que lo es - comenzó a besarla el cuello –, así que he decidido que a partir de hoy nos ducharemos juntos – comenzó a pasar su lengua por su clavícula mientras la chica suspiraba – Y no quiero un no por respuesta.

La ojiperla lo encaró, sonriendo – Tranquilo, no lo tendrás.

Y se besaron.

* * *

_**Em, sí, bueno.**_

Ey, decir que en el momento _"San Valentín"_ de ahí arriba tuve que informarme de Internet, ya que, lógicamente, no me sé el significado de todas las rosas. Pensé que las blancas encajarían más con Hinata pero, sinceramente, para mí hubiera escogido las... amarillas, tal vez. ¿Y ustedes? ¡Contesten, sin miedo!

¡NaruHina to the power! Nah, ignórenme. Decir que estaba muy NaruHina últimamente (siempre digo esto, ¿verdad?) y tenía que expresarme. Es bastante probable que esto tenga continuación y que lo vaya completando con las locas imágenes mentales NaruHina que me surgen día a día. Repito: es probable, no seguro. Eso ya depende de sus comentarios en los que me podrían poner si sigo o no sigo. Si lo hago probablemente ponga momentos como la la boda, los hijos y algún que otro dramilla. Me lo pensaré, hm.

Y me dirán: _¡Pues tienes que continuar Vida, que es SasuSaku y es igual a este!_ Sí amigos, y probablemente la termine, pero cuando mi amiga Inspiración - Inspi para los amigos - venga a visitarme. Yeah.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y les agradecería mucho sus comentarios! Saludos.

Atte,

_**Celi chii.**_


End file.
